Insanity
by loverloverlover
Summary: When Lily learns of Voldemorts rise to power she is lost in a world of confusion and fear for her families lives, James feels the need to console her, but their history isn't a good one. All he wants to do is sooth her worries away, but he doesn't want to push her away so soon after their Head duties brought them so close; but why has she been blushing so much lately?
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I would be on a beach somewhere, not sitting behind a computer screen eating my weight in ice cream. Therefore everything you recognize is not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't suffer from my insanity—I enjoy every minute of it" –Sherrilyn Kenyon<em>

Chapter One: Dreams

She was standing in a field full of brightly colored wildflowers and buzzing little bumblebees. The exceedingly bright sunlight was forcing her to squint as she tried to take in the rest of her surroundings; that's when she noticed him. He was tall, but not too tall, and he was skinny, but not too skinny. He adorned muggle jeans and a white t-shirt that, even from that far of a distance, showed off how toned his body was. There was no mistaking him; he had a messy mop of black hair that stuck up in every direction and twinkling hazel eyes that rested behind a pair of round rimmed glasses. This was James Potter.

She yelled out his name and his stupidly charming smile made its way across his face. She heard him call her name back, but the voice seemed distant. It wasn't too distant though, as it still seemed to penetrate her subconscious mind, but it wasn't quite enough to fully pull her out of her slumber.

"Lily… Lily, dear, you have to wake up." She realized then that it wasn't James who was calling out to her, but her mother. "You've got some post here, it says 'open immediately' on the front, but I don't know who it's from. I don't recognize the penmanship." Lily groggily opened her eyes mumbled out a somewhat coherent reply.

"Probably just… A-Alice… or something," she took the letter from her mother and started muttering something about lack of sleep and coffee under her breath. She didn't realize her mother was still standing in front of her until her way to cheery voice punctured the air again.

"Maybe it's from James?" She chirped. Looking up at her mother she noticed Rose had this sly grin on her face and it gave off the impression that she knew something her daughter didn't.

"W-What?"

"You called his name in your sleep, dear" Lily's eyes narrowed slightly and she froze as the dream came flooding back into her mind. "Do you have a boyfriend at school that I do not know about?" There was an accusatory tone to her mother's voice that would usually make Lily shrink back into the nearest wall, but the twinkle of amusement in her eyes gave her ulterior motives away almost immediately.

"Who, Potter? No way mum, there's nothing to worry about there. Do you read any of the letters that send home to you? Or do you just disregard all of them? Anyway, I've probably mentioned something about how he's an ignorant prat who has done nothing, but make my life horrible for the past six years." She looked up at her mother and watched as she walked toward the door, all the while shaking her head but not realizing the small smile still plastered across her face.

Sighing, Lily finally looked down at the letter gingerly turned it over in her hands and read her name across the front. It looked as though it was written in a rush; the letters were slanted, smudged and unevenly spaced apart. Under her name was written 'open immediately' in the same messy scrawl. Lily's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she tore it open and scanned through it quickly.

_Dear Lily,_

_I know you told me to never write you under any circumstances, but given what happened near your town yesterday I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I'm probably going to be the focus of one of your hexes when I see you again on the train, but it would be worth it. Please let me know if you got this, even if it is a one worded reply._

_James x_

_P.S. If I don't get an answer within the day you'll receive an 'unexpected' visit from your truly._

Her scowl deepened as she threw the covers off her and got up from her bed, she rummaged through her desk to find some spare parchment and a quill.

_Dear Potter,_

_I am fine except for the fact my mother woke me up at an ungodly hour for me to open your 'extremely important letter' and I'm stuck here with my hateful sister and obsessive parents who are oblivious to everything going on in my life away from them. Anyhow, my mother had a right fit when she thought it was you who wrote this letter. She screamed at me way to bloody early in the morning. She called me a few choice words about, and I quote, 'conversing with an arrogant toe-rag'. I will spare you the inconvenience of having to go to the hospital wing on the first day back if you swear on your life to never write at this hour of the morning ever again._

_Lily_

_P.S. Please tell Sirius to write back to Marly, I'm getting awfully tired of her complaining to me about him._

After snorting at how much she over exaggerated her mother's actions, Lily made her way down the stairs to send the letter off. She successfully tied her letter to her owl's leg and watched as she slowly disappeared on the horizon. Still staring mindlessly out the window, she noticed a black dot slowly swooping its way towards the still open window. She stepped back to allow the brown Hogwarts barn owl to land gracefully on her kitchen table and it obediently stuck out his left foot so she could untie the letter. Noticing that it was quite a bit thicker than usual she ripped open the envelope as quickly as she could without damaging its contents. On top, there was the usual list of books and supplies that she'd need to buy, but there was also another letter. It read:

_Dear Ms. Lily Evans,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been appointed Head Girl for this upcoming school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am positive that you will make a wonderful Head student, given that you were an excellent prefect and maintained near perfect marks for the duration of your six years of attendance at Hogwarts. I have faith that you and James Potter will be able to put aside your differences in order to work together at organizing events and directing prefects. I was quite proud to be the Head of Gryffindor house when I learned that both Headships were going to you two. _

_Do not disappoint me. _

_Please note that you will need to meet in the Heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express on September the First to welcome the new fifth year prefects and direct everyone on patrol duties for the first week of term._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

Lily slowly sank down into one of the wooden kitchen chairs and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She was Head Girl! After reading through the letter again the initial shock of it all disappeared and she was left thinking about what had went through her professors' mind when they appointed Potter. All he did was parade around the school and hex Slytherins. Sure, his schemes have come less and less often and his arrogant ego had deflated slightly in their last year, but she was still awaiting the real change. No one in their right mind would make Potter Head Boy. Lily pulled the Head Girl badge from the envelope and ran her thumb over the front of the gold shining Hogwarts crest. A small smile made it way to her lips.

(***)

It was the morning of September the first and, as usual, James Potter was running late. He had been abruptly awoken from his wonderful dream about a certain redheaded girl by Sirius's loud shout and an unnecessary thump to the back of his head at about ten-thirty in the morning.

Currently, both boys were frantically running around the house to fetch clothes, textbooks and misplaced Quidditch gear. Everything was piled haphazardly into two trunks that rested on the foot of two different beds.

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius's voice carried up the stairs. "Where's my beaters bat?"

"I don't know mate!" James shouted back, "Did you already pack it?" James laughed as he heard Sirius let out a wail of frustration before banging open the door to their room. He was scowling when he made his way to his trunk to throw in one last textbook before slamming it shut. James calmly followed suit and heaved his own trunk off the bed before collapsing onto it.

"Bloody _hell_ Prongs! We don't have time to be lounging around! We're going to miss the train mate!" Sirius yelled

"It wasn't my idea to drink Firewhiskey until the wee hours of the morning."

"You weren't protesting very much when I brought it out though" Sirius chucked a pillow across the room and it landing with a soft thud on James abdomen, in one fluid motion he swiftly placed it under his head. "Besides, you're _Head Boy_ now and Evans will curse your fucking ears off if you're late, well later than you already are." Sirius laughed to himself and fell onto the bed next to his best mate, obviously not caring about how much time was left either.

"Looks like our trouble making days are over Padfoot," James said with a sigh before running a hand through his messy black hair. Sirius barked in laughter.

"You mean _your_ trouble making days are over. I, on the other hand, am still a perfectly authorized troublemaker, and don't try to tell me you're not going to help with the pranks because you bloody well know that's a lie."

"You know you're right, but Evans will do anything to get my badge taken away. She hates me Padfoot."

"She doesn't hate you; she just has a strong disliking for your romantic affections towards her. We're going to have to change that, though, aren't we." James could hear the smirk creep its way onto his brothers' face and practically see the mischievous glint in his eyes. It freaked him out a bit.

"No, nope, no way Pads. There will not be a plan to 'woo' Evans this year. I'm giving up on her." James stated.

"Bullshit Prongs. You say that now, but when you see her you're going to go all mushy and try your best to impress her, which will most likely end in her hexing your brains out. _But… _if you let your old mate here help you out you could have her doing something else to boggle your brains by the end of the next month," Sirius was sitting up by the end of his sentence and James could see the wheels turning in his brain as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

James groaned, knowing that there was nothing that he was able to say to stop his mates meddling; in turn he pushed Sirius to the floor and pulled himself off his bed. Loud cuss words emitted from Sirius's mouth as he crashed to the ground, he didn't do anything though, merely gave his best mate a deep set glare before jumping up and brushing off the non-existent dust on his pants. James grabbed his wand from the night table and levitated his trunk down the stairs to say goodbye to his mother before apparating to Kings Cross Station.

"It's about time dear, you've only got-" Dorea Potter brought her watch up level to her eyes. "Seven minutes!" She grabbed her son and brought him into a bone crushing embrace before moving on to hug Sirius just as tight. "Now boys, I don't want to get a letter saying you got into some sort of trouble on your first night back at school. At least wait a week." Her voice was stern, but there was a twinkle in her hazel eyes and the corners of her mouth turned upward into a playful smirk that perfectly matched her sons.

"No promises there mum," Sirius said as he gave her one last squeeze before they both disappearated with a small _pop_.

(***)

The reality of James Potter being Head Boy was sadly confirmed as he strode into the Heads compartment with four minutes to spare. Lily glared at him from her seat at the front of the carriage and he raised his eyebrows in response.

"Have I done something to piss you off already?" He asked from the door.

"Existing," she spat. Hurt flashed momentarily across his features, but the emotion was gone before she could pinpoint it.

"Whoa, someone's got there knickers in a twist this morning." He quickly smiled at her before sitting down in the seat adjacent to hers. It irked her to see his smile; it displayed his ridiculously perfect teeth, the soft crinkle by his eyes and his uncanny ability to dismiss any hurtful comment she's ever said to him. She huffed in response and pointedly stared at the door, awaiting the prefects to enter it. She would never admit it to anyone, but she felt slightly bad about what she said to Potter sometimes. It didn't help that he infested her dreams almost every night now, she wasn't complaining though, for they were mostly good dreams. The fact that she _wasn't_ upset by the reoccurring dreams just proved her suspicions that she was, indeed, going insane. It was Petunias fault that she was in such a sour mood anyway; she guessed it can't always James's fault.

_Lily bounded down the stairs with her red hair falling perfectly over her shoulders and her emerald eyes shining with utter delight. She skipped her way into the kitchen and twirled her wand between her fingertips. She effortlessly summoned everything she needed in order to make a perfect breakfast and set to work. She charmed the pancake batter to stir itself and hummed a newly released Weird Sisters song while she flipped omelets in a pan. She didn't focus on her older sister, or her walrus of a boyfriend. She didn't focus on Snape and his foul mouth, nor did she think of the fact she'd have to work with Potter all year._

_She thought of Hogwarts._

_She thought of her real home. She thought of her best friends Marlene McKinnon, Alice Wright, Emmiline Vance and Ailana Fitzgerald. She thought of spending months away from her hateful sister and the magic deprived muggle world. Her mind drifted to the classes she would be taking, of what new things she would be learning this year. It took everything she had not to openly squeal in delight._

_Lily was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear her sister coming down the stairs. She summoned a plate and a glass from the cupboard and the orange juice from the fridge without a second thought before hearing her sisters loud yelp._

_"What a _freak_!" Lily spun around, nearly losing all of her focus on her charm work. Groaning, she turned back around. "Why do you feel need to use_ it_ all the time!" Her sister hissed. "You know how much I hate it! Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours that y-y-your… _magic_ is not welcome here!" Petunia spat._

_"There's no need to whisper the word magic, Tuney. It's not like it's a curse word, you're not going to get yourself thrown in jail for saying it. When are going to get it through _your _thick head that _I _am a _witch _and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!"_

_Petunia was seething with rage now. Her whole body shook with it; steam could have billowing out of her ears. She stuck her finger in her sister face._

_"Listen here, you stay at that freak school of yours all year. I don't care what mum and dad have to say about it. You stay there and you make up some sort of an excuse. I don't want you anywhere near me, ever again. You think your all high and mighty with that stupid wooden stick thing of yours that cherish like it-it-it's your lifeline! You think you're so amazing that you can just wave it around and make it do whatever you want it to do. Truth is… you're not. You're not great, you're not mighty, you're not special; _you_ are nothing, but an ignorant, big headed bitch!"_

_Lily stood there, shell shocked, unable to move a muscle in her own kitchen. She stood there gaping at her sister, her mind incapable of fully processing what had just happened. The spoon had long stopped stirring the batter and the omelets lay burning in their pan, emitting a horrid stench that engulfed the entirety kitchen. Her perfect morning had just been ruined by a narrow-minded muggle that she was forced to call her sister. Lily shot daggers at Petunia with her eyes before waving her wand to non-verbally vanish her mess on the counter. She never tore her eyes away from her sister as she walked calmly from the room, not allowing her sister the satisfaction of knowing her words had an effect on her. She took the stairs two at a time to get up to her bedroom and banged the door open; she retrieved her cloak from the peg next to her desk, threw it messily on top of her otherwise perfectly folded clothes in her trunk and slammed it closed. She stuffed her muggle romance novel into the back pocket of her jeans and quickly shrunk her trunk to the size of a briefcase for an easier travel._

_Lily made the short walk down the hall to her parent's room and slowly pushed it open. They were both fast asleep in their bed, wrapped happily in each other's arms. Lily let a small smile grace her lips before it was once again replaced with a scowl._

_"Mum? Dad?" Nothing. "Wake up." She said more forcefully, her mother merely rolled over, but her father shot up and reached for his desk drawer where his small pistol resided._

_"Lily? What wrong dear? What time is it?" he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up slowly, all his joints popping in protest._

_"I'm leaving early for school," she said. "I forgot that I promised to meet Marly a-at th-the… Leaky Cauldron before the train leaves. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."_

_"I wish you would've told us you were leaving early honey, we would've woken and made you breakfast. You know we love to do that dear." Lily couldn't look at her father when he had that sad look in his eyes. She'd already had a rough enough morning as it is and all that look would have achieved is making her burst into tears._

_"I'm sorry dad, like I said, I forgot. I'll see you Christmas." She quickly embraced her father and leaned over her mother's slumbering form to place a brief kiss on her forehead; she focused on an alley adjacent to a small muggle café just south of London before disapperating with a small pop._

(***)

The Prefect meeting went as smoothly as it possibly could. Potter was not at all disruptive and even added his own witty comments and inputs on different matters, which was not in the least bit annoying and surprisingly helpful. Lily was grateful that he had let her run the whole thing. Aside from the Slytherins constant comments about her blood status, which was constantly shot down by Potter, she was quite happy about the whole ordeal.

Lily spent the rest of the train ride listening to her friends inputs on what Marly should do about her 'so-called relationship' with Sirius Black or what Ailana should do about her Christmas plans. When the train finally rolled into Hogsmeade Station, Lily and her friends managed to snag a carriage to their selves for the short ride up to the school. Lily's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning when she spotted the outline of the castle across the Black Lake.

"Welcome home Lils" Ailana said, placing a hand on Lily's knee. Lily simply beamed towards her friend before turning back to the castle.

They walked arm-in-arm up the front seats and found seats together in Great Hall. They sat down quickly and continued to talk amongst themselves, eagerly awaiting the feast. Marlene, being the boisterous person she is, yelled across the hall at the Marauders, offering them the seats across from them before Lily could open her mouth to get a word in edgewise. Before Sirius had even sat down he started complaining of his hunger and how the first years got smaller every year. His complaining got even louder by the time the sorting was halfway through, McGonagall was sending numerous stern looks his way, but he appeared not to notice. Finally, when the last little boy was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up and the hall was silenced almost instantly. He opened his arms wide as if he was trying to embrace every one of them at once.

"I remember many years ago, when I was merely a young pupil here myself." His bright blue eyes twinkled, "The Headmaster at the time would make long and pointless drawn-out speeches before our feasts, where all I wished to do was eat. As brilliant as that man was, I strive to not be anything like him. Dig in!" Dumbledore smiled and sat back down as plates upon plates of food appeared on the long house tables.

"About bloody time!" Sirius yelled. Lily watched as James rolled his eyes and Remus whacked him over the back of the head with his hand. Lily smiled and shook her head before beginning to pile food onto her own plate. Dinner only took a short forty-five minutes, but it was still very-near midnight before Dumbledore bid them goodnight with a few nonsense words of caution and love. Lily trudged her way up to the Gryffindor common room, heaved herself up the stairs to the girls dormitory and collapsed onto her four-poster, falling instantly into the peaceful realms of her James-infested dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: Alrighty guys, I deleted my two stories I had completed because I wasn't pleased with either of them. I do plan on re-editing them and posting them again soon, but for now I've moved onto writing Jilly. Anyway I'm starting a new story! Yay, go me! I know how I want this story to go and I plan for it to go through their entire seventh year at Hogwarts so that's good.<strong>

**Everything is currently edited by me so I'll apologize in advance for any punctuation, grammar, spelling, and etcetera that you'll most likely find in it. If it's really bad/bugging you then let me know via PM or review.**

** Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Thoughts, concerns; you hate it, love it; should I keep writing it? Anything would really brighten my day.**

**Yours always,**

**Loverloverlover **

**Edited: 1/10/15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Insanity Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Things I own; a pair of beats headphones, a pair of newly purchased boots (yay!), a ripped backpack. Things I don't own; a non-ripped backpack, Jason Aldean (damn), the Harry Potter universe (double damn).**

* * *

><p><em>"The first day of school is bullshit" –Lauren Barnholdt<em>

Chapter Two: The First Day

Lily groggily opened her eyes when she heard the creaking of someone sitting up in their bed and the running of the shower in the dorms bathroom. There was an unspoken agreement between all the girls of the seventh year dorm to not speak to one another unless absolutely necessary, none of them were morning people. Once Ailana's thin form snuck out the bathroom door, Lily quickly pounced on the opportunity to shower before the other girls. Lily stripped out of her t-shirt and knickers before she stepped under the steady stream of the cool, refreshing water and forced herself to wake up. She showered quickly and wrapped the towel snuggly around her body before she stepped back into the dorm.

Lily slowly pulled on her uniform and stepped up in front of the large mirror that rested in the corner of the dorm. She took in her insane mop of curly red hair and the way her bright green eyes sat hidden behind her barely there red eyelashes. After applying the usual amount of makeup, which consisted of a small line of black eyeliner and mascara, she dried her hair and straightened it to lie smoothly down her back. She grabbed her book bag and made her way out the door.

On the way to Great Hall, Lily thought of what her classes were going to be for that day and hoped that it would be a relatively easy going schedule this year, for she did have a lot on her plate. Thankfully it was and she managed to qualify for the five classes she had wanted, which left her a free period just after lunch. Happy with her day so far, she strode out of Great Hall and marched her way to the Transfiguration classroom. Upon entering the door, she noticed an empty seat next to her dorm-mate, and as if sensing she was there, Ailana waved her over.

"Hey Lils," Ailana greeted; Ailana had long, wavy, dirty-blond hair and bright blue eyes that rested behind a small pair of square black glasses. She kept her hair streaked with bright red highlights and her eyes bolded by a simple line of eyeliner that curved out at the ends. People talked about her everywhere, and not always good things. There was constant rumors running amuck the castle about her, but she ignored them all. She didn't give a damn what anybody thought of her and that's why Lily and Ailana became such good friends.

"Hey Ale," Lily responded, as she sat down and pulled her wand and textbook from her bag.

"Did you hear the rumors flying around about me already?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to push the traitorous strands away from her eyes.

"No," Lily laughed. "What is it this time? Oh wait, let me guess, do you and your mother have to move into her _lovers _house? Or did you snog a Slytherin under the Quidditch pitch? Better yet, Remus Lupin?"

"Wow you're really close Lily" Ailana joked. "I had a sex in a broom cupboard, with a Slytherin _and_ Remus Lupin."

"Hardy-har Ale, what is it really?"

"Oh the usual, I argued with that Hufflepuff chick for talking to Remus, _again_; bunch of bullocks that one is getting. Like seriously, get some new material or at least make it realistic. There wouldn't be an argument; she would just be out cold on the ground after one punch from my beater worthy fists."

They snickered.

McGonagall entered her classroom and everyone quieted immediately, well… almost everyone; Sirius Black continued to chat benevolently behind her.

"Mr. Black? Would you like to indulge the class about what you are so boisterously speaking of?" McGonagall asked.

"Why of course, ma'am," Sirius stood up. "I was just telling my dear old pal Moony here about how wonderful your hair looks today, it is rather smashing if I do say so myself, Professor."

"Well thank you Mr. Black, but if you would, please refrain from discussing it when I am trying to start a class," said McGonagall sternly.

Sirius threw a wink in her direction before slouching back into his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay class, today you are entering your final year at Hogwarts before you are thrust ungracefully into the real world. Everything you learn in this class from here on out will be present on your N.E.W.T examinations unless I state otherwise. You will need to study _very_ hard in order scrape up a passing grade for my class, for you must do well on your N.E.W.T exams for you to able to get a well paying job once you leave Hogwarts. Transfiguration is a necessary course to take to be able to become an Auror, a Healer or a ministry employee above the level of-" McGonagall droned on and on for almost the entire hour about how everything was going to work for the rest of the year, loosing almost half the classes attention in the process; which was a very hard thing for McGonagall to accomplish.

Every teacher following McGonagall talked about the same things; how this was the most important year of their schooling and that the only thing lying ahead of them was their jobs and the real world. The first day of classes is something that no one needed to go to. There's nothing new being learned or any notes to be taken, merely tons of essays that need to be completed. Only a teacher could drone on for two hours at a time about the importance of one bloody test and then assign a two foot essay on something they learned last year.

Of course Lily listened to everything they said, she even gave her full attention to Professor Binns, but, by the time last period potions came around Lily was spent. She was tired of trying to maintain her precious Head Girl status and didn't need to have the same thing repeated to her five times over for her to know the importance behind it, she has known of their importance since she was eleven years old.

Instead of listening to Slughorn talk amicably about his former students, Lily fell into a daze. She didn't know where she was looking or for how long until her elbow slipped off the edge of the table with a loud '_thwump'_. She jumped and regained her focus and found herself staring at the back of James Potter's head. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to comprehend why the little curls of hair at the nape of his neck were so important to her. She wondered why he was sitting in front of her; his sole purpose was to sit behind her and flick notes at the back of her head until she turned around to glare at him. He would then try and look innocent, but the whole act would be lost when his trademark smirk made its way across his face. She would usually huff in response before spinning back around.

The bell finally rang to signal the end of class and Lily shook her head in an attempt to shove her thoughts from her mind. She slowly began packing away her things before she heard Marlene McKinnon's voice from the doorway.

"Good Merlin Lils! Could you move any slower? I'm bloody starving!"

"Yes. Do you want me to move any slower?" Lily replied.

"Now don't you start that shit with me Lily Evans. I'll hex you into oblivion." Marly laughed.

Lily slung her bag over her shoulder before replying. "Keep telling yourself that Marly. Remember last time you tried to hex me?" Lily grinned devilishly at her best friend before linking their arms together.

A small blush crept its way onto Marly's cheeks before she groaned and began to talk about Sirius instead.

"He came over once in the summer, you know," Marly grinned at Lily expectantly.

"Yes, I know Marly. You've told me only twenty times," Lily replied.

"No, not that time silly Lily. I meant the day right before term started. I should say night though, that's more of an appropriate time frame." Lily could see Marlene's smirk out of the corner of her eye and her jaw dropped.

"Marlene McKinnon! You had sex and you didn't tell me! I'm hurt Marly," Lily mocked a pained expression and placed a hand over her heart.

"Merlin, no Lily! I'm not some slag! We're not even dating. Gosh is that what you really think of me?" Without waiting for a response she continued on and waved a hand dismissively, "I forgive you, whatever, but no. All we did was talk and he told me about his fucked up family and I listened. He snuck out my window and everything. It was very romantic." Marlene sighed dreamily and leaned her head on Lily's shoulder as they meandered down the corridors.

"All you did?" Lily raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh alright, you caught me. We snogged for a while, but nothing more than that. It actually was really nice and I wouldn't mind reliving it in the near future."

"That sounds wonderful Marly. I'm glad you finally have somebody besides me to tell all your shit to." Lily smiled.

"Me too Lils, me too."

(***)

James Potter sat at one of the long house tables in the Great Hall drumming his fingers and twitching his leg expeditiously.

"Calm down mate. You're giving me a headache, Evans is fine," Sirius said.

"Potions ended a while ago though, she should be here by now. I should have waited for her, Sirius, I should have waited for her. What if she got attacked by Slytherins?" James eyes widened at his statement and he turned towards his best mates.

"Lily's a big girl, Prongs. She can take care of herself, and if you haven't noticed, Marls seat is empty too. They're probably together doing Merlin knows what."

"Oh, right." James stopped drumming his fingers, but his leg still twitched as he began to pile food onto his plate. His body visibly relaxed when he saw Marlene and Lily enter the Great Hall arm in arm. Lily was laughing and Marlene was just staring at her with a huge smile on her face. James wondered what she was laughing at, all the while wishing he could make her laugh like that.

When Lily and Marlene sat down opposite of them, James's eyes bugged out of his head. _Lily Evans, _the _Lily Evans, just willingly took a seat in the vicinity of me, James Potter._

"Hey there Evans," James said, trying to hide his surprise.

"Potter," Lily nodded her head curtly towards him in acknowledgment. James grinned when they locked eyes.

"What are you grinning at?" There wasn't a hint of malice or hatred in her voice and that just made his grin grow.

"Nothing," he shook his head but continued to smile as he shoved food into his mouth. James watched as Lily frowned and self-consciously smoothed down the front of her robes and wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey Flower!" Sirius called from a few seats down. Lily looked up and glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that," she stated.

"Sorry about that Red" her eyes narrowed, Sirius seemed oblivious to her discontent."Anyway, I was wondering, now that you and my dear old Prongsie here have the head dorms all to yourselves, are you going to put them to good use?" Sirius smirked.

"Padfoot," James said warningly, "don't start." Sirius just shrugged and went back to staring at Marlene. James noticed Lily was blushing slightly and he cocked his head slightly

"Are we then Evans?" He asked. Her head shot up and her jaw dropped. "No no no, Evans, I didn't mean that. Shit. I just meant are you staying in the head dorms?"

"Oh. I don't know, maybe. I probably will once term gets going and I need someplace quiet to study and get my work done." She shrugged.

"Isn't that what the library is for?" He asked.

"Well the library closes at ten and then what would I do?" She looked up at him and they locked eyes. Hazel met emerald green and she blushed again, causing him to grin.

"Whoa," Remus said. Everyone was looking from James to Lily like they were watching a Quaffle being thrown back and forth between chasers. "Did hell just freeze over?" He asked.

"What?" Lily and James said at the same time. They looked briefly at each other again before turning back to Remus.

"You two just had a conversation that did not involve screaming or hexing. You actually had a civil conversation."

"So?" They said at the same time. Remus' eyes widened even more.

"That hasn't happened... Since never."

"Since never?" Lily laughed. Everyone looked at her skeptically and only James let out a loud snort, causing them to lock eyes, once again.

"Um… I've, um, I'm... I'm gonna- gonna go." She lamely pointed her finger towards the exit and clumsily rose from the bench and sped to the huge double doors. James started to rise in order to follow her, but Marlene placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him forcefully back into his seat.

"I've got this, lover-boy," she said.

(***)

_What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about that with Potter!_ _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Lily!" A voice yelled from behind her. She didn't stop though; there was way too much stuff on her mind for her to process a conversation right now. That didn't seem to stop Marlene from running up and catching her by the wrist. "What was that back there?" Marlene asked.

Lily turned to face her.

"Damn Lils, you're as white as a ghost. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Lily replied weakly.

"Alright Lily, I've been your best friend for a little over six fucking years now and when you say you're fine you're most definitely not. Your eyes give everything away." Her voice took a softer tone before she continued, "Now tell me, what is wrong with my Lily-kins?"

"You know when Sirius said that we should put the head dorms to good use?"

"What about it, Lils? You know he wasn't being serious, wait… I mean he _was_ being Sirius. Whatever, you know what I mean." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"I know, but it didn't cross through my mind like it should have."

"Alright what the hell does that mean?"

"It means I should have been repulsed by it, I mean he's Potter! James bloody Potter, he's made my life miserable for the last six years, I should hate him."

"But you don't hate him..? I'm still a little lost here. Help me out?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I started to think about it."

"Think about what? Merlin Lils, you sure know how to keep a girl hanging." Marlene huffed.

"That sex with Potter wouldn't be a horrible thing." Lily mumbled. Marlene started to laugh, causing Lily to blush a deep shade of scarlet.

"Well obviously it wouldn't be." Marlene gasped out. "I mean have you seen him lately? If I wasn't totally crushing on Sirius I would definitely jump his bones."

Lily laughed.

"See I knew I could get you to laugh. Just 'cause you think James is hot doesn't mean you have to go out with him you know?"

"Obviously I know that Marly," Lily chuckled. "I don't plan on dating him any time soon, plus he hasn't asked me yet this year and it been almost a full day."

"So you're going to date him sometime?" Marlene smirked and poked Lily playfully in the side.

"You're insufferable" Lily giggled.

(***)

"Potter!" Lily yelled up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "We've gotta patrol, come on James!"

A series of crashing and a thundering of footsteps followed soon after she yelled and a breathless James presented himself at the foot of the stairs in record time.

"You... called... me... me James," he heaved.

"Well that is your name isn't it?" She smiled slightly.

"Not to you! To you I'm always Potter or toe-rag or-or 'hey there arrogant imbecile.'" He laughed and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmm... Arrogant imbecile..? That's a new one, I like it," her smile grew a little bigger at the stunned look on his face and she turned to walk towards the portrait hole. When she didn't hear James following her she called out. "Come on James, stop staring at my ass and let's get moving I'd like to be able to finish my DADA essay tonight."

Their patrol went nicely, with only busting two couples in the first forty-five minutes they were walking. James only made one comment about snogging her in a broom cupboard and, surprisingly, Lily laughed. She didn't feel the need to glare at him or to yell at him to knock it off because, secretly, or not so secretly in Marly's case, snogging James Potter wouldn't be such a bad thing in Lily's mind. In no way was she ever going to voice this opinion to Potter himself, but she could finally admit it to herself. In the beginning she chose to blame it on her hormones, or the fact she hasn't kissed anyone since Amos Diggory at the beginning of sixth year, but eventually she lost her internal battle and settled upon the fact that James Potter was just attractive.

Yes, she admitted it.

James bloody Potter was fucking attractive.

The last fifteen minutes of their patrol, however, went downhill, or more like fell completely off the side of a cliff; and that was the understatement of the year. The last place they had to check was the dungeons, which, of course, meant Slytherins.

"So Potter, what do you plan on doing for your Christmas?" Lily asked conversationally.

"Really Evans? We've barely been back three weeks and you're already thinking about Christmas?" He countered.

"I'm always thinking about Christmas. I love Christmas." She sighed. "So answer the question."

"I don't know yet. Both my parents are Aurors so they'll be gone for Christmas so I'll probably just spend it alone with Sirius drinking copious amounts of Firewhiskey." James replied.

"That doesn't sound like much fun," Lily frowned. "You're supposed to spend Christmas with your family, people you love."

"Sirius is my family and, although we'll both deny it if you use it against us in any way, we love each other, so that counts."

"But what about Sirius's family, doesn't he go home to them?"

"No, Sirius doesn't have anything to do with his family anymore. He left the summer before sixth year and he's been living with me ever since. He even calls my parents mum and dad." He laughed. "I used to make fun of him for it until he told me he could never call his own parents that."

"What?"

"Yeah he had to call them 'Sir' and 'Ma'am'. They're a very formal, very old, traditional pureblood family, so it's to be expected I guess." James shrugged his shoulders.

"But you're an old pureblood family and you don't call your parents Mr. and Mrs. Potter do you?"

"No. I guess I meant it's to be expected with his family." They rounded another corner in the dungeons and James stopped dead in his tracks and reached out an arm protectively in front of Lily, she didn't even think to protest.

There was a girl, a second year Gryffindor that Lily had helped when she first entered the wizarding world, hanging upside down in the corridor. Her mouth was hanging open in a silent scream and her eyes were swimming in unshed tears. Lily was frozen to the spot in terror.

"Oh my Merlin," breathed James.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes: oho little cliff hanger! I know these chapter's a little shorter than the last, but I still hit my 3,000 word goal and I felt this was a good place to end it.<strong>

**I wrote half of this chapter on top of a mountain, in Colorado, on my phone, while I waited for my dad to come and get me. It was later transferred to my laptop to be edited, but I apologize for any grammar, punctuation, and crap you find wrong with it. Although I meticulously look for mistakes, I'm only human.**

**Anyways let me know what you think of this chappy! I didn't get any for the last one and Im still on the rocks about this one so please let me know if I should even continue it. Reviews always make me have more confidence and (not to be one of those types of writers but it really is true...) help me write faster so you guys get a chapter sooner! **

**Yours always,**

**Loverloverlover **

**Edited: 1/10/15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insanity Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Things I own: a .243 browning hunting rifle, two gallons of vanilla ice cream, and a subscription to Netflix. Things I don't own; a horse named Mississippi, Johnny Depp (damn), the Harry potter universe (double damn).**

_"I found something – courage! Just that; courage is a rule of life and something to cling to always." – F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Chapter Three: Blue Lace

James ran forward towards the helpless little girl, but stopped when he heard Lily's scream of caution.

"Don't touch her!" She yelled.

"What? We have to get her down Evans! We can't leave her hanging here upside down!" James yelled back.

"She might be cursed Potter and it could transfer to you if you touch her skin!" her voice softened slightly. "We'll get her down James, just hold on two seconds." Lily cautiously walked up to the girl and stood in front of her. "Don't worry it's almost over" she said soothingly. A single tear fell from the girl's eye and ran down her small forehead before falling to the floor.

James watched as Lily circled the girl, twirling her wand in a series of complicated movements and murmuring incomprehensible words under her breath before she turned to face him.

"This is really dark magic James," she said in an undertone, "really, really dark."

"Can we touch her?" James asked.

"Yes, but James..." She stepped closer to him; under different circumstances he would have marveled at the thought of having her so close that he could smell her scent. When she whispered, her warm breath tickled his neck. "It doesn't look good."

"Well, let's let Madam Pomfrey be the judge of that." James reached up to the girl and as soon as his skin made contact with hers, the invisible suspensions gave out and she fell towards the ground like nothing more than dead weight. James, being the Quidditch player he is, caught her easily and nestled her up close to his chest; she was freezing. The girl let out a tiny moan.

"Alright, you go get McGonagall and I'll run her to the hospital wing." Lily nodded and started to turn away. "Oh and Lily," he called.

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"Always the protective one, eh potter?" And with that, Lily took off along the corridor and James trailed behind her, right on her heels. When they reached the top of the stairs leading away from the dungeons they separated without even a backwards glance; James took off towards the left and Lily, the right.

James reached the hospital wing in record time. He quickly pushed open the huge double doors and immediately began to call for the Hogwarts Healer.

"Madam Pomfrey!" He yelled. "I need help! Poppy!"

There was a loud bang of a door being slammed open and the panicked squeal of Madam Pomfrey.

"Merlin, my boy! What in the heavens happened here?" She quickly led James to an empty bed and he gently placed the barely breathing girl on top of its covers. "Oh my" she whispered. Like riding a bike, Madam Pomfrey started fretting around; she bustled over to a cupboard and pulled out two different potions before hurrying back to the bed. While she worked James relayed the entire story in as much detail as possible.

"This is highly advanced dark magic, Potter, especially for a student!" She continued to wave her wand over the girl.

"How do you know it was a student?" James asked.

"And what teacher would do this much harm to a student?" She yelled back.

"No, I didn't mean that I'm just- never mind." He mumbled out.

"Besides, all us teachers and caregivers of Hogwarts and its students take an oath to never cause intentional physical harm to a pupil, so there is no way."

To save James the task of responding, another loud bang, followed by a pair of running footsteps, filled the hospital wing.

"Poppy, is she going to be alright?" asked a breathless and strained looking McGonagall.

"Thankfully yes, she will be unconscious for days, weeks maybe, but thanks to Potters quick thinking she's going to live," the healer looked up and smiled warmly towards James.

The doors creaked open, quieter this time, and the headmaster store in, his sky blue robes billowing behind him. Next to him, stood a pale faced, red-headed beauty; all James wanted to do was engulf her in a hug to calm her shaky nerves, but he stayed where he was.

"What has happened Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, more urgently than he'd ever heard.

"Sarah has been the victim of many forms of dark magic tonight, Albus." The healer's voice was grave and quiet. "I'd say the worst of it was the Cruciatus Curse, but you can see here-" she lifted up the girls sleeves "and here. Both of her arms and her stomach look as though they've been sliced repeatedly by some type of spell, one I'd never seen before, and then healed over again. It's very sloppy, might I add, and seems they were more focused on the cutting than the healing."

"When will she wake?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't be for sure. Like I told Minerva, it could be days or even weeks."

"I will contact her parents immediately and leave in the next hour to collect them myself." Turning to James, Dumbledore added; "Thank you for your bravery tonight James, your parents would be proud."

"I wouldn't call it bravery professor," James smiled slightly. "But thank you."

"You as well, Ms. Evans, thank you for calling upon Minerva and me."

"It was no trouble professor." Lily said.

"You two may return to your dormitories, there will be no need to complete your patrols tonight. We professors will take over, goodnight."

"Goodnight professor," Lily and James said in unison.

James followed Lily out the door and watched as she slowly lost control. Even from behind he could see her start to shake, she began to clench and unclench her fist before she came to a stop and leaned against the wall for support, breathing heavily.

"Lily," he asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I... S-She's just a-a-a little girl. She's just a little, _innocent _girl! Who could do that to her? Why would they do that to her? I-I-I just... I don't understand."

It took all of James strength not to approach her then, refraining himself, he reached out and placed his hands comfortingly on her shoulders instead. It did nothing to stop her trembling, just allowed him to shake right along with her.

"Do you know who Sarah is Lily?" She shook her head 'yes' frantically. "Do you know her blood status?"

"What does her blood status have to do with anything?" she snapped.

"Do you know it Lily?" he asked again. Sighing, Lily answered.

"She has muggle parents, like me. I remember her asking me for help on her first day here, she was so nervous."

"Yes she's a muggleborn, Lily. There's a lot of stuff going on with the world that we're not supposed to know about."

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Not here, come on." James grabbed Lily's hand and began to pull her towards the esteemed portrait of a beautifully painted woman surrounded by blossoming violet flowers. He quickly touched the single un-blooming flower in the bottom left hand corner. The flower opened and a blue fairy erupted from its depth and asked for a password. He looked back at Lily's shocked expression before reciting the password, _lux anima_, and pushed it open and dragged Lily inside. She stumbled slightly.

"Potter! I don't enjoy being dragged around! I'm not just some rag doll that you can force to do something whenever _you_ feel the need to! At least have _some_ di-" Lily trailed off. "What is this place?" James looked around.

It was nothing new to him, for he'd broken in here countless times, but he knew she was being greeted with a whole new experience. There was a comfortable looking love seat and two plush, blood red armchairs resting welcomingly in front of a flickering fire. The entire room was bathed in a fiery glow; shadows danced up along the calm yellow walls and it gave the small space an effect of a small glowing sun. There was a small kitchenette on one side with an old wooden table resting in the middle, adorned with a bowl filled with apples, bananas and pears. The floors had a soft, fluffy red carpet that reached to every corner of the room and felt like walking on feathers. On the wall opposite of the one they entered through, there were two separate staircases which led in different directions; one read Head Boy while the other read Head Girl in the same gold plated loopy handwriting.

"It's the Heads dorm," he answered.

"Oh," she breathed. "I might move my stuff in here earlier than I thought. It's so beautiful."

James glanced over to Lily and then down to their still entwined hands. "Yeah, it is." He said, still smiling.

"Alright, so what is going on that I don't know about?" She stepped backwards and pulled her hand from his grasp and crossed them across her chest, he tried to hide his disappointment at his now slightly cold hand.

"I overheard my parents talking about a week before term started," he moved to sit on the small couch and she followed. "They were speaking of a 'Lord Voldemort.' Apparently he's worse than Grindewald was. You know who Grindewald is right?" He asked.

"Obviously Potter." She rolled her eyes.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, he's the one connected to all these strange disappearances and murders, you know the ones the Ministry is trying to cover up." At her nod, he continued. "Well the Ministry obviously has major influence in the Daily Prophet so it makes it easier, but it's the Aurors who have to suffer through it all. They have to go out and try and stop these things from happening, investigate it and then do all the paperwork that goes along with it. The cases are piling up and there aren't enough Aurors left alive to work on them; it puts a lot of stress on the ones left. My parents have been sent to St. Mungos twice in the last two months because exhaustion, among other things. They're getting too old, you see, they just don't want to admit it and finally retire, or even settle down for a desk job. They're going to work until they kill themselves or get killed."

"I'm sorry James, about your parents," she placed her delicate hand atop his before pulling it away, once again, much to quickly for his liking. "What does this have to do with muggleborns though?" She asked.

"Well Voldemort is a major blood supremacist, and that's the biggest understatement of this century. He kills to get his way. He's gaining followers quickly and killing anyone who oppresses him. He's majorly invested into the killing of muggleborns, or as he likes to call them that ugly, malicious word that I'm not ever going to say. He's also killing blood traitors, and muggles just for the hell of it. Basically he's getting rid of everyone that's not loyal to him or his fucked up values. He wants to put the muggles in there _'rightful place'_ whatever the hell that means, it's even worse for half humans though. I mean werewolves, centaurs, half-giants, all of them; they still have prejudice against them even without this guy but now there's someone who just wants to eradicate every one of them."

"Poor Remus, I can't even imagine what he'll go through once he leaves school. It's bad enough he has to go through a transformation every month, but for someone targeting him just because of one little thing… It's not right."

James jaw dropped.

"Y-yo-you know Remus is a-a werewolf?" James stuttered.

"Of course I do, since fifth year when we became prefects; It's nearly impossible to not figure out when he doesn't schedule patrols for the days following full moons or that a different family member is sick every month, or that you call it his 'furry little problem,'" she laughed.

"And you aren't afraid of him?" James asked.

"What kind of person do you think I am Potter? Of course I'm not afraid of him. He's a great guy, and being a werewolf doesn't change any of that." She stated.

"Well I'm glad. Does Remus know that you know?" James asked.

"No, I didn't want him to have to feel differently towards me_ because_ he knows that I know. I didn't want him to feel like I shouldn't be his friend because of his lycanthropy. You can tell him though, I suppose." She shrugged.

"Good he'll want to know"

"Alright well I'm going to bed James, it's been a long and stressful night and we have classes tomorrow." She started to walk towards the portrait hole.

"Hey wait up. We're going to the same place, remember?"

"Oh… right." She blushed and he realized she's been doing that a lot more often now in his presence and he wondered why, mentally setting it aside, he shook he head slightly. Together they walked out of the cozy common room towards Gryffindor tower.

(***)

Lily tossed and turned all night, barely getting any sleep at all. She settled for staring at her clock and finally decided that it was acceptable to get up when it read five in the morning. She took her time in the shower and slowly pulled on her uniform, hoping to pass the time. When six o'clock finally rolled around she jumped off her newly made bed and made her way down the stairs to the common room where she noticed a dark lump resting on the couch. Curious she walked over and found a messy haired, bespectacled boy staring into the fire.

"Potter?" She asked.

"Evans? What are you doing up?" James replied, sitting up. His glasses were slightly crooked on his nose and his hair was even more unruly than usual. His tie was loosened and hung carelessly around his neck and the top few buttons of his white shirt were undone, exposing a patch of tanned skin. Lily tried not to stare.

"I should ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep. All I kept thinking about was Sarah and how scared she must have been, how much pain she went through before we found her." James said

"Me too, I'm going to go and see her today and I'll ask Madam Pomfrey if there's any more news."

"Let me know what you find out, alright?" James asked.

"Sure thing Potter," Lily nodded her head. She meant to continue to walk down to breakfast, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't beat yourself up about this Lily. It's not your fault."

"I'm not," she lied.

"You are though Lily. I know you," she looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern looming behind his glasses. "You're thinking that if we'd have gotten there sooner she wouldn't have been tortured, but you don't know that. She might not have even been found if we went down there earlier, she could've still been with the bastards that tortured her and wouldn't have been found till morning."

"That's the thing though; we could've caught the guys that did it."

He shook his head, "Sarah is going to be fine Lils."

She stood there in silence and tried to ignore the tingles running through her arm at his touch and the fact he had called her 'Lils.' He's never done that before, it's always been '_Evans_' or an occasional _'Lily_,' but never that. She liked the way it sounded when it rolled off her tongue.

"I'm moving my stuff into the heads dorm tonight after classes, just thought I'd let you know" Lily said, trying to move to a more neutral subject._ Probably shouldn't have talked about the idea of them living in such close proximity, stupid Lily_. She mentally berated herself.

"Okay, I'll be there tonight then too."

Another minute of silence passed, "I think I'll be going to breakfast, now. See you tonight." _Ugh see you tonight? Come on Lily, pull it together. I'm sure he didn't even think of it that way anyway._

(***)

James was levitating his messily re-packed (more like stuffed to the point of bursting open at any given moment) school trunk down the corridor to the heads dorm, hoping that Lily was already there. He walked in and heard light footsteps bustling overhead and the occasional slam of a dresser door he smiled and made his way up the left staircase and entered into his new room. There was a massive king sized canopy bed up against one wall, adorned with a soft red duvet and an army of pillows; as well as a single oak wood dresser standing in one corner with a matching nightstand sitting next to the bed. The walls were a deep scarlet color complete with Gryffindor hangings and decorations. The room was obviously decorated for him. He smirked. There was also a door leading off to the right, which he assumed, led to the bathroom.

He began to unpack his clothes and place them neatly into the dresser. He hung up his Puddlemere United poster and grabbed his few bathroom items and went to place them in their respectable places. When he opened the bathroom door he realized he wasn't alone, there was a curvy redheaded girl standing on her tiptoes to reach the peg where you hang up your wet towels. Her hair was still damp and was starting to curl slightly at the ends. She adorned only a black T-shirt that barley made its way past her butt and what he could see of pair of deep blue, lace knickers. His mouth dropped in shock at the sight of Lily Evans standing half naked in his presence.

"Um, I-I um-" James stuttered.

Lily jumped, spun around and gasped silently. From the front, her T-Shirt read _Aerosmith_ in huge white letters, whatever the hell that means; she grabbed the hem of her bizarre T-shirt and pulled it as low as it could go, exposing some of her neck in the process. He gulped at the uncomfortable tightness now residing in his trousers.

"Potter!" She screamed. "What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?"

"I... Um... I-I it's, um, not just, um, I mean um-" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Spit it out Potter!" She let go of her shirt and placed her hands on her hips. James couldn't tear his eyes away from her long legs when he spoke.

"We must share a bathroom, I swear I didn't know or I would have knocked." He held his hands up in surrender and took in the rest of her body before finally making it her face and connecting with her eyes; she was flushed a dark scarlet, but held her ground.

"It's alright," she spoke softly. She turned and James watched and found himself still staring at the back of the door that she disappeared behind several minutes later.

"Damn" he breathed.

(***)

"Holy shit, holy shit. Bloody hell," Lily breathed as she paced back and forth in front of her bed.

_Potter just saw me in my knickers! James _fucking_ Potter just saw me in my knickers!_ _I always wear pants or shorts or at least something. Ugh._

Lily's mind was swimming with so many thoughts that it was making her head pound. Of course she knew that they shared a bathroom, how could she be so stupid.

_I must be going insane!_

When he was standing there running a nervous hand through his hair and staring at her legs; she watched as his pupils grow to an abnormal size and the remaining hazel filled with passion. She could tell he wanted her badly by just watching his body language. It boosted her severely lacking self-confidence to know that she could make somebody need her without even trying.

_There has to be a logical explanation as to why I crave Potters stare, I just have to figure it out. Maybe another time though, it's awfully late._

Pleased that she found a reasonable excuse to let her 'Potter problems,' as Marly liked to call them, go for the time being, she crawled up towards the headboard and slipped under the covers for another night of tossing and turning.

**End notes: hey everybody! I wrote this chapter in three hours and only did one swipe through to check for mistakes because I felt that it had been a little long and I wanted to get the chapter out to you today.**

**Translation: ****_lux anima means "light soul"_**

**I know it seems like I'm moving really fast to get James and Lily together but it's just so much funner to write them as a couple than it is to have them apart. (I know funner isn't a word and it should be 'more fun,' I'm not an uneducated twat, but just back off and let me do my thing.) It still won't be for a couple of chapters until they 'officially' become a couple so don't worry, I mean he's seen her in her knickers (looky here at me attempting to be British hehe) how much more do you need. I'm just kidding guys, stay tuned.**

**Let me know what you think of this chappy! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Anything you wanna say, say it. Reviews are hot soup when you're sick and I have a terrible cold. *cough* *cough***

**Yours always,**

**Loverloverlover **

**Edited 1/10/15**


End file.
